The Maid
by xxPrettyReckless
Summary: My New JOSHLEY : Maddie lives with her mom. But when they lost all their Money and Her mom. She let's Maddie Move in with the Jonas's As their maid.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!  


* * *

**_**Cast:**_

_**Ashley Tisdale As Maddie Crawford****  
Joe Jonas****  
Nick Jonas  
Miley Cyrus****  
Demi Lovato  
****Kevin Jonas  
Denise Jonas  
Reese Witherspoon as Reese Crawford.**_

_**

* * *

****It's Friday afternoon.**_

Reese:: *Arrives home from work* Hey hunni.

Maddie:: *Smiles* Hey mom.

Reese:: Can we talk?

Maddie:: Sure.

Reese:: Follow me.

_**They walk into the living room.**_

Maddie:: *Sits down* Mom is something wrong?

Reese:: Hunni *Sighs*

Maddie:: Mom what's wrong?

Reese:: You know after your dad left we had lost some money.

Maddie:: *nods*

Reese:: Well hun, we lost all of our money.

Maddie:: What?

Reese:: I'm sorry hun.

Maddie:: But what are we going to do?

Reese:: I have a friend who knows someone that are looking for a maid. You will live with them and be taking care of.

Maddie:: What about you?

Reese:: I will find out of something. But It's more important that you do.

Maddie:: *hugs her*

Reese:: *hugs back* it's gonna be okay *Pull back* You can get new clothes and go to school.

Maddie:: *Smiles a bit* When will I start?

Reese:: I will drive you to them tomorrow.

Maddie:: *nods*

Reese:: But now we are gonna get something to eat.

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Reese:: Do you wanna help?

Maddie:: Yeah *Smiles*

_**They walk to the kitchen.  


* * *

****That night.  
Maddie are sitting on her bed writing in her diary.**_

_**"Dear Diary.  
My mom told me that we lost all of our money.  
She can't afford having me living with her anymore.  
Maybe I should just move home with dad?  
But she got me a job, it's a nice family she says.  
I'm gonna be their maid, maybe I can finally afford new clothes and school?  
I can't wait to start tomorrow, it's gonna be it's getting late, and I'm tired.  
xoxo Maddie"**_

_**She put her diary under her pillow and falls asleep.  


* * *

*Saturday morning***_

Maddie:: *walks downstairs* I'm ready.

Reese:: Do you have everything?

Maddie:: *nods*

Reese:: Let's go.

_**They walk out to the car and drives off.  


* * *

****30 minutes later.  
They arrives in front of a big house.**_

Maddie:: *Walks out* Wow.

Reese:: It's beautiful.

Maddie:: *Take her suitcase* Are they like rich or something?

Reese:: I don't know.

_**They walk to the door and ring the doorbell.**_

???:: *Answer it* You must be Reese? I'm Denise

Reese:: I am and this is my daughter Maddie *Points at Maddie*

Denise:: Nice meeting you, come in.

_**They walk in.**_

???:: *Walks down* Mom who was…*Sees Maddie and Reese* Oh Hello.

Denise:: Maddie this is my oldest son Kevin. Kevin hun this is our new maid Maddie.

Kevin:: *Reach out his hand* Hey

Maddie:: *looks at it and shakes it* Hi

Kevin:: *Smiles*

Reese:: Hun I'm gonna go now.

Maddie:: *hugs her while tearing up*

Reese:: I will miss you hunni, but this is what's best.

Maddie:: *pull back and wipe her tears away*

Reese:: I will you hun. And when I have the money and a good job you are gonna live with me again.

Maddie:: *nods*

Reese:: Goodbye hunni *Smiles and leaves*

Maddie:: *looks around*

Denise:: Kevin why don't you show her around?

Kevin:: Sure mom.

_**They walk upstairs.**_

Kevin:: *Knocks on a door and walks in* Joseph knock it out.

Joe:: *Pull away from ???* What do you want?

Kevin:: You are gonna meet our new maid. Hey Taylor

Taylor:: Hey Kevin.

Kevin:: Maddie?

Maddie:: *Walks in*

Kevin:: This is Joe and his girlfriend Taylor.

Maddie:: Hi.

Joe:: Hey. How old are you?

Maddie:: Umm 18.

Joe:: huh.

Maddie:: What?

Joe:: Nothing.

Kevin:: Well continue. Come on Maddie.

Maddie:: *nods*

_**They leave the room.  


* * *

**_Kevin:: Can I ask you something?

Maddie:: *nods*

Kevin:: Why a maid?

Maddie:: My mom thought it would be good for me.

Kevin:: Okay then *Smiles and knocks on another door*

???:: *Shouts* Come in.

Kevin:: *Walks in* Nicholas our new maid is here. Hey Miley didn't know you were here.

Nick:: Where is she?

Kevin:: Maddie?

Maddie:: *Walks in* Hi

Miley:: Hey.

Nick:: Maddie right?

Maddie:: *nods*

Nick:: I'm Nick and this is Miley.

Miley:: Hey.

Maddie:: Hi.

Nick:: You said that already.

Maddie:: Sorry.

Miley:: How old are you?

Maddie:: 18.

Miley:: Okay *Smiles*

Maddie:: *Turn to Kevin* Where is my room?

Kevin:: Right. Follow me.

Miley:: Bye

Maddie:: Bye.

_**They leaves the room.  


* * *

****30 minutes later.  
Maddie walks down stairs and into the kitchen, and sees Joe making a sandwich.**_

Maddie:: Oh sorry.

Joe:: *Turn around* Looking for my mom?

Maddie:: *nods*

Joe:: She went to the grocery. Are you hungry?

Maddie:: *Nods*

Joe:: *Smiles at her* I don't bite.

Maddie:: *walks to him*

Joe:: Hey.

Maddie:: Hi.

Joe:: What do you want?

Maddie:: *Shrugs*

Joe:: Then I will choose *Smiles*

After a few minutes.

Joe:: *Gives her a sandwich* Enjoy.

Maddie:: *Take it* Thanks.

Joe:: You are welcome *Leaves the kitchen*

Maddie:: *Take a bite and smiles*

_**She leaves the room and walks up to her room.  


* * *

****She sit on her bed and take her diary up and start to write.**_

_**"Dear diary.  
It's my first day here at the Jonas's.  
They are nice.  
The oldest showed me around, his name is Kevin. He is cute.  
And then I met the 2 others Nick and Joe. Joe made me a sandwich, it actually taste good.  
I heard that they had 4 kids, but I haven't seen the last one.  
I think I'm gonna like it here  
-Love Maddie"  


* * *

**_

_**Answer me this.  
1: Should i continue?  
2: Do you want the Jonas's to be Famous?  
3: Niley Or Nemi?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!  


* * *

**_**Cast:**_

_**Ashley Tisdale As Maddie Crawford****  
Joe Jonas****  
Nick Jonas  
Miley Cyrus****  
Demi Lovato  
****Kevin Jonas  
Denise Jonas  
Kevin Jonas Sr.**_

_**Guest Starring:  
Camilla Belle****

* * *

It's Sunday morning.  
**_**_Maddie is making breakfast for everyone when Joe walks down._**

Joe:: Good morning.

Maddie:: Good morning Mr. Jonas.

Joe:: I'm not my dad you know?

Maddie:: Sorry.

Joe:: What are you making? It smells good.

Maddie:: Thanks.

Denise:: *Walks in* Good morning.

Maddie:: Good morning Mrs. Jonas.

Denise:: Maddie are you making us breakfast?

Maddie:: *Looks at her* Yes.

Denise:: That is nice of you, but you don't have too.

Maddie:: I wanted to.

Joe:: Well it smells good.

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Nick:: *Walks down* Damn it smells good down here.

Joe:: Maddie is making us breakfast.

Nick:: Sweet.

Maddie:: *Take the some muffins out*

Joe:: Umm muffins.

Maddie:: *Smiles* Vanilla, chocolate and blueberry. And then there is pancakes.

Nick:: Man I'm starving.

_**30 minutes later.**_

Kevin Sr:: Thanks for breakfast Maddie, it tasted amazing.

Maddie:: That you Mr. Jonas.

Joe:: Now see that's Mr. Jonas.

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Denise:: *Start to clean the table*

Maddie:: Oh Mrs. Jonas let me.

Denise:: No no, you made this amazing breakfast. Let me clean it up.

Joe:: No offence mom, but isn't she here to be our maid?

Denise:: of course she is. But that doesn't mean she has to do everything in the house. *Looks at Maddie* You can go up and make the boys bed.

Maddie:: *nods*

_**She walks upstairs and starts in Joe's room.**_

Maddie:: *Start to make his bed but stops when she sees a bra*

Joe:: *Walks in* Uh oh.

Maddie:: huh *Throw it at him*

Joe:: *Hides it* It's Taylor's.

Maddie:: *Straighten his duvet*

Joe:: You aren't gonna tell my parents are you?

Maddie:: *Shakes her head* Not my business *leaves and walks into Nicks*

Nick:: Hey Maddie.

Maddie:: Hi *Smiles and start to make his bed*

Nick:: Can I ask you something?

Maddie:: I guess *Turn to him*

Nick:: How can I ask Miley out on a date?

Maddie:: Isn't she your girlfriend already?

Nick:: *Sighs* No, we are best friends.

Maddie:: Oh.

Nick:: So can you help me?

Maddie:: Umm…

Nick:: You have been out on a date haven't you?

Maddie:: *Shake her head*

Nick:: Oh. Why not? I mean you are beautiful.

Maddie:: *blushes a bit* I have never been asked.

Nick:: Their lost *Smiles*

Maddie:: *Smiles* But if you wanna ask her then just ask her. So what if she says no. there is probably other girl who want you.

Nick:: *Smiles* Thanks Maddie.

Maddie:: *Smiles and leaves*

Joe:: *Walks in* Dude how can you talk to her?

Nick:: What do you mean?

Joe:: I mean when I talk to her, all I get is a smile or a nod.

Nick:: Maybe she hate you.

Joe:: Hate me? She barely even know me.

Nick:: *Shrugs*

Joe:: *Leaves*

* * *

_**30 minutes later.  
Maddie walks downstairs as the doorbell rings.**_

Maddie:: *Answer it* Yes?

???:: Who are you?

Maddie:: Maddie the Jonas's new maid.

???:: huh, well I'm Camilla Joe's girlfriend.

Maddie:: Come in. *shouts* Mr. Joe!

Joe:: *Walks down* Should I call you Miss Maddie?

Maddie:: Your girlfriend is here *Walks upstairs*

Joe:: *Turn around* Hey Babe

Camilla:: Hey Joey *Kisses him*

Joe:: Let's go upstairs.

Camilla:: *Giggles* Like always.

_**They walk upstairs.  


* * *

Later that day  
It's time for Dinner, Maddie is setting the table.**_

Joe:: *Walks in* Can I help you?

Maddie:: *Shake her head*

Joe:: Do you hate me?

Maddie:: *Looks up*

Joe:: Have I done anything so you hate me?

Maddie:: *Shake her head and walks to the kitchen*

Joe:: *Follows her* Then why won't you talk to me?

Denise:: Who won't talk to you hunni?

Joe:: Maddie.

Denise:: Give her some time hunni.

Maddie:: *Smiles and walks back into the dinning room*

Joe:: *Follows her*

Maddie:: *Turn to him* Would you stop follow me?

Joe:: Aha you talked to me.

Maddie:: *Roll her eyes*

Joe:: So you do hate me?

Maddie:: *looks at him* Hate is such a strong word. I just don't…Like you.

Joe:: And why is that?

Maddie:: Let's see…You are a jerk.

Joe:: Excuse me? I don't think a maid should be talking to her boss like that.

Maddie:: *laugh* Boss? You are not my boss.

Joe:: Well you are my maid.

Maddie:: Correction Mr. Joe, I'm your parents maid.

Joe:: Mine or my parents we all live in the same house. Anyways…why am I a jerk?

Maddie:: 2 girlfriends?

Joe:: *Smiles* Oh that.

Maddie:: "Oh that"?

Joe:: What can I say, I'm the ladies friend *Smiles*

_**The doorbell rings.**_

Joe:: I'm gonna get that.

Maddie:: no let me *Walks out to the door and answer it* Hey can I help you?

???:: Ohh yeah I'm Demi.

Maddie:: Are you here for Mr. Joe?

Demi:: You can say that yeah

Maddie:: Mr. Joe your girlfriend is here.

Joe:: *Walks to the door* What girlfriend?

Maddie:: *Points at Demi*

Joe:: *Laugh*

Maddie:: What?

Joe:: That's Demi, she is our cousin.

Demi:: *Smiles* Hiya.

Maddie:: *Embarrassed* Sorry.

Demi:: *Walks in and hugs Joe* Hey big guy.

Joe:: *Smiles* Hey Demi *Pull back*

Demi:: *Turn to Maddie* I didn't get your name?

Maddie:: Maddie.

Demi:: Hey.

Joe:: She is our maid.

Demi:: Maid? What happened to Rosie?

Joe:: *Shrugs*

_**Nick and Kevin walks down.**_

Demi:: Hey guys

Nick:: Hey Demi *Hugs her*

Demi:: *Pull back and hugs Kevin*

Kevin:: *Smiles* Hey Dems *Pull back*

Denise:: Dinner is ready!

_**They all walk to the dining room.  


* * *

1 hour later.  
Maddie is sitting in her room writing her diary.**_

"Dear Diary.  
So I met Demi today.  
She seems nice.  
I have started to talk to Nick some more.  
He is cute.  
And then there is Joe apparently he has 2 girlfriends.  
He is such a jerk, doesn't he think about the girl's heart?  
Well it's getting late and I'm tired.  
Maddie is saying goodnight.  
Xoxo Maddie"


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's Monday morning.**_

Maddie:: *Walks downstairs*

Nick:: Morning Maddie.

Maddie:: *Smiles* Morning, where are you going?

Joe:: School?

Maddie:: Oh right.

Nick:: Well see you later.

Maddie:: Bye.

Joe:: Wait hold up Nick.

Nick:: What?

Joe:: *Looks at Maddie* Do you wanna come with us? You can come and cheek it out.

Maddie:: Can I do that?

Joe:: Of course you can.

Denise:: I don't mind.

Maddie:: *nods*

Joe:: Alright let's go then.

_**They walk out to the car and drives off.  


* * *

****When they arrive.**_

Maddie:: Wow this is huge.

Joe:: *Smiles*

Maddie:: *Spins around*

Nick:: Be careful.

Maddie:: *Stops* Woah

Joe:: You okay?

Maddie:: *nods*

_**Miley and Demi walks to them.**_

Demi:: Hey guys.

Nick:: hey Demi and Miles.

Miley:: Hey Nicky.

Demi:: *Sees Maddie* Oh hey Maddie.

Maddie:: *Waves* Hi.

Joe:: Let's go inside.

???:: *Walks to Joe* Hey babe.

Joe:: *Smiles* Hey…

Maddie:: *Looks at him*

Joe:: Umm

Nick:: Hey AJ

AJ:: Hey Nick.

Joe:: Right AJ.

AJ:: *Smiles* Bye Joey *Walks away*

Joe:: *Looks at Maddie* What?

Maddie:: *Roll her eyes*

???:: Hey dude.

Joe:: Hey Zac *Handshake*

Zac:: How was the weekend? *Sees Maddie* Hey Cutie.

Maddie:: *smiles* Hi.

Zac:: I'm Zac and you are? *Put out his hand*

Maddie:: *Smiles* I'm Maddie.

Zac:: Do you know these two losers?

Nick:: *laugh* Thanks dude.

Zac:: *Laugh* You can take it. *Looks at Maddie* So?

Joe:: She is our maid.

Zac:: Maid?

Maddie:: *Nods*

Zac:: Damn if you just were my maid.

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *Jealous* Yeah come on let's go.

Nick:: Bye girls.

Miley:: Bye.

_**Nick, Zac and Joe leaves.**_

Maddie:: Who was he?

Demi:: That was Zac. Him, Joe and Nick are the populars at the school. And omg he totally liked you.

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Miley:: So hot.

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *Walks back to them and looks at Maddie* Are you coming?

Maddie:: *looks at him confused*

Joe:: Since I'm the oldest you are my responsibility, that means you are gonna have classes with me today.

Maddie:: Oh okay. Bye girls.

Demi:: Bye.

_**They walk away.  


* * *

**_In Joe's first class.

Mrs. Simpson:: *Looks at Maddie* Did we get a new student?

Joe:: Oh No Mrs. Simpson she is with me, just checking out the school.

Mrs. Simpson:: Well welcome *Smiles*

Maddie:: *Smiles* Thanks.

Mrs. Simpson:: *Start to teach*

Joe:: *Write a note to Maddie and push it over to her*

Maddie:: *looks at it*

Note:: Hi :)

Maddie:: *Looks at him confused*

Joe:: *Whispers* Mrs Simpson don't want us to talk.

Maddie:: *Take Joe's pen and write back*

Joe:: *Smiles and reads it*

Note:: Hi Back :)

Maddie:: *Looks on the blackboard* Excuse me Mrs Simpson?

Mrs. Simpson:: Yes?

Maddie:: Pi is 3.14 you wrote 3.16

Mrs Simpson:: *Looks at it* Oh yeah you are right thank you Maddie. *Smiles*

Joe:: *looks at her* Not bad for a girl who hasn't been in school for 2 years.

Maddie:: *Smiles*  


* * *

_**After class.**_

Mrs Simpson:: Maddie and Joe could you stay?

Joe:: Sure.

_**Everyone else leaves**_

Mrs Simpson:: *Walks to them* Joe you know you are failing my class right?

Joe:: I have heard that twice and look I'm still here aren't I.

Mrs. Simpson:: To graduate I think you need a tutor.

Joe:: Okay?

Mrs. Simpson:: She is standing beside you.

Joe:: Maddie?

Mrs. Simpson:: She is just what you need to graduate.

Maddie:: But I don't have the material.

Mrs. Simpson:: The school will give it to you. Just think about it. Joe it's either Maddie or you get expelled.

Joe:: I will think about it.

_**They leave.  


* * *

****After school.  
When they arrive home.**_

Kevin Sr.:: Joseph? Maddie? Come in here.

_**They walk in the living room.**_

Denise:: The school called, Joe are you failing?

Joe:: *Sighs* Yeah.

Kevin Sr.:: And Maddie is are your only hope to graduate?

Joe:: *nods*

Denise:: Maddie will you help him?

Maddie:: Of course Mr. And Mrs. Jonas.

Kevin Sr.:: You may go now.

_**They leave and walk upstairs.**_

Maddie:: Joe?

Joe:: *Opens his door* Yeah?

Maddie:: Can we…talk?

Joe:: Wow you actually wanna talk to me *Smiles*

Maddie:: Yes or No?

Joe:: Come in.

Maddie:: *Walks in* I have some rules.

Joe:: What's that?

Maddie:: 2 hour a day.

Joe:: 2 hours?

Maddie:: *nods* And no girls in those 2 hours.

Joe:: Okay. Is that all?

Maddie:: No one more thing.

Joe:: What?

Maddie:: You can't fall in love with me.

Joe:: What? *Smiles*

Maddie:: You can't fall in love with me.

Joe:: Why should I fall in love with you?

Maddie:: Just promise okay?

Joe:: Fine I promise.

Maddie:: Thank you. Oh and we start tomorrow *Leaves the room*  


* * *

_**That night.**_

Maddie:: *Knocks on Joe's door*

Joe:: Come in.

Maddie:: *Walks in* Can I borrow your computer?

Joe:: Do you know how to use it?

Maddie:: I had one before I list everything so yeah.

Joe:: Okay then. Go ahead.

Maddie:: Thanks *Sits by his desk*

_**After 5 minutes.**_

Joe:: Why can't I fall in love with you?

Maddie:: *Turn around* What?

Joe:: Why can't I fall in love with you?

Maddie:: Because I'm your maid and I work here and live here.

Joe:: Right.

Maddie:: *Turn back to the screen*

Joe:: What are you doing?

Maddie:: *Reading a e-mail from her dad* Nothing *Tearing up and signs off* Thank you for letting me borrow your computer *Get's up and leaves his room*

Joe:: *Walks to the computer and sees she hasn't signed off* Maddie you haven't *Sees the E-mail from her dad* signed off *Start to read it*

_**The e-mail.  
"Dear Madeline.  
Please stop contacting me.  
I have a new life now.  
I will send you some money if you just stop contacting me.  
Love dad"**_

Joe:: Dad? How can he sign it dad after what he have wrote. *Sign off* Jerk.

_**With Maddie.  
She is sitting in her room crying while writing her diary.**_

_**"Dear Diary.  
I just received the e-mail from my dad.  
He has forgotten all about me.  
In 3 years he has a new life, he has forgotten me.  
I'm nothing to him anymore, I hate him! Hate him!"**_

_***Knock Knock***_

Maddie:: *Wipe her tears away* Come in.

Kevin:: *Walks in* Hey just wanna say goodnight *Looks at her* Have you been crying?

Maddie:: *Shake her head*

Kevin:: *Walks to her* Maddie is something wrong?

Maddie:: No I'm fine. But thank you for asking *Fake smiles*

Kevin:: We may not seems as it since you work for us, but we are your friends.

Maddie:: *Smiles* Thank you Kevin.

Kevin:: *Smiles* Goodnight Maddie.

Maddie:: Goodnight Kevin.

**_He leaves.  
She lie down and fall asleep._**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!  


* * *

**_**Cast:**_

_**Ashley Tisdale As Maddie Crawford****  
Joe Jonas****  
Nick Jonas  
Miley Cyrus****  
Demi Lovato  
****Kevin Jonas  
Denise Jonas  


* * *

**__**Tuesday morning  
Maddie is sleeping when Joe walks into her room.**_

Joe:: *Walks to her bed and sits beside her* Maddie?

Maddie:: *Opens her eyes* Joe?

Joe:: Wanna come with us to school today?

Maddie:: *Shake her head*

Joe:: Okay *Smiles* Go back to sleep.

Maddie:: *Nods and smiles*

Joe:: *Get's up and walks to the door*

Maddie:: Joe?

Joe:: Yeah?

Maddie:: Remember the books.

Joe:: Damn I thought you forgot.

Maddie:: *Smiles* Have a good day.

Joe:: you too *leaves*  


* * *

_**Later that day.  
Maddie is home alone, she is cleaning the living room.**_

Joe:: *Walks in* Anyone home?

Maddie:: *Walks to him* Your mom left to pick up Frankie.

Joe:: Okay *Smiles*

Maddie:: Where is the books?

Joe:: oh shoot I knew I forgot something. Oh well we will just have to wait until tomorrow *Smiles and walks to the stairs*

Maddie:: I can do it without books you know.

Joe:: *Turn around* Look Maddie there is 4 months until graduation. How can you make me graduate, there isn't enough time.

Maddie:: *Smiles* I can try can't I. Beside I don't run away from a promise.

Joe:: Fine. 5 minutes.

Maddie:: *nods*

Joe:: *Smiles and walks upstairs*

_**5 minutes later.**_

Joe:: *Walks in the living room*

Maddie:: *Cleaning the table*

Joe:: *Checking her out* Ahem *Smiles*

Maddie:: *Stand up and turn around* You scared me.

Joe:: Sorry *Walks to the couch and sits down* Shall we begin.

Maddie:: *nods*  


* * *

_**1 hour later.**_

Joe:: I need a break.

Maddie:: *Smiles* You want something to drink?

Joe:: A coke should do it.

Maddie:: Be right back *Walks to the kitchen*

Joe:: *Smiles*

Maddie:: *Walks in and gives him a coke* Here you go.

Joe:: *Takes it* Thank you *Smiles* Life is good with a maid.

Maddie:: *Smiles a bit*

Joe:: Is something wrong?

Maddie:: Nothing.

Joe:: Are you thinking about the mail from your dad?

Maddie:: How do you know?

Joe:: You didn't signed off last night. So I read it by an accident, I didn't mean to.

Maddie:: but you still did? You could have closed it down when you saw I still was on!

Joe:: I'm sorry! I couldn't think that far.

Maddie:: Can you ever think?! *Runs upstairs crying*

Joe:: Maddie!

_**Nick and Kevin walks in.**_

Kevin:: What's with the shouting?

Joe:: Maddie is mad at me.

Nick:: What have you done?

Joe:: Read her e-mail from her dad. I didn't mean to.

Kevin:: How can you read it in the first place?

Joe:: She borrowed my computer yesterday and didn't signed off.

Nick:: Oh boy.

Joe:: It's just I saw her walking out of my room with tears in her eyes and I was worried about her.

Kevin:: So you read it? Couldn't you just have asked?

Joe:: I guess I could *Walks upstairs*

_**With Maddie.  
She is sitting writing on her diary.**_

Joe:: *Knocks and walks in* Can I come in?

Maddie:: *ignores him*

Joe:: Okay then *Is about to walk out*

Maddie:: He doesn't love me anymore.

Joe:: *Turn around*

Maddie:: *Start to cry* He has a new life and I'm not in it.

Joe:: *Walks to her and hugs her*

Maddie:: *hugs back* He doesn't love me anymore.

Joe:: *Pull back* Of course he does.

Maddie:: Stop saying that. You read the stupid e-mail.

Joe:: *Looks at her* We are friends right?

Maddie:: I don't know are we?

Joe:: I think we are *Smiles*

Maddie:: *Smiles a bit*

Joe:: Tell me what happened with your mom and dad.

Maddie:: Why?

Joe:: Because I wanna know so I can help you.

_**Nick and Kevin walks in.**_

Kevin:: We all wanna help you *Smiles*

Maddie:: *Sighs* 3 years ago, my mom and dad was happy, at least I thought they were. Then one day my dad tells my mom that he had met someone else and that she is pregnant. So he just left us. And he doesn't wanna have anything to do with me anymore because he has a new family.

Nick:: What a jerk.

Maddie:: *nods* Yeah. *Smiles a bit* When my mom told me that I should be a maid I thought It would be to a snobby family.

Kevin:: *Smiles* We are snobby.

Joe:: *Smiles* We just show it on another way. *Winks*

Maddie:: *laugh*

Nick:: And she laughed. *High-5 Joe and Kevin*

Maddie:: *Smiles* Can I get back to writing now?

Kevin:: Sure. Come on guys *leaves*

Nick:: See you at dinner, if not sooner *walks to the door*

Maddie:: Wait Nick?

Nick:: *Turn around* yeah

Maddie:: Have you asked Miley yet?

Nick:: *Sighs* No.

Maddie:: Call her.

Nick:: I will *Smiles and leaves*

Maddie:: *Smiles and looks at Joe*

Joe:: What?

Maddie:: Don't you have a girlfriend to be with now?

Joe:: Nah I'm taking a day off. So what are you writing?

Maddie:: Oh just that you are a really big Jerk.

Joe:: Thank you.

Maddie:: You are welcome. Now leave my room.

Joe:: This is my house.

Maddie:: Correction it's your parents.

Joe:: Yeah yeah whatever.

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *Smiles back*

Maddie:: I'm sorry about before.

Joe:: It's fine.

Denise:: *Shouts* Maddie can you come down here?

Maddie:: *Put her diary under her pillow* Coming!

Joe:: Come on.

_**They leaves the room and walks downstairs.**_

Denise:: Frankie is over at Miley's house playing with Noah, can you pick him up?

Maddie:: of course *Smiles*

Denise:: Thank you.

Joe:: I'm gonna come.

Maddie:: Why?

Joe:: You don't know where Miley live do you?

Maddie:: Oh right.

Joe:: let's go.

_**They leave.  


* * *

****During their walk.**_

Maddie:: So where does Miley live?

Joe:: Down this road.

Maddie:: You do know you could just have told me that instead of coming with me.

Joe:: I know, but I wanna get to know you better.

Maddie:: Okay then.

Joe:: You are Maddie 18 years old, used to live with your mom, but is now living with us and is our maid. That's all I know.

Maddie:: What do you wanna know?

Joe:: Well tell me about…your friends.

Maddie:: I don't have any friends.

Joe:: Of course you do.

Maddie:: They all turned their backs against me when we lost our money.

Joe:: But you still have friends.

Maddie:: Who?

Joe:: *put his arm around her* Me, Kevin and Nick of course.

Maddie:: *Smiles* I have the feeling that you guys never had a maid like me before?

Joe:: No, mom and dad always pick out the old ones. But they were pretty cool.

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *Remove his arm and smiles* So tell me about love.

Maddie:: Love?

Joe:: Your first and last boyfriend?

Maddie:: Oh.

Joe:: Oh what? You did have a boyfriend before right?

Maddie:: *Shake her head*

Joe:: Why not? You are beautiful.

Maddie:: *Smiles and blushes a bit* Not beautiful enough for the boys at my school.

Joe:: Are you blushing?

Maddie:: Umm no *Try to hide it*

Joe:: *Smiles* Cute.

Maddie:: *Pushes him out on the street*

Joe:: *Fall down* OW! *Pretend it hurts*

Maddie:: Oh I'm so sorry *Walks to him and reach out her hand*

Joe:: *Take it and pull her down*

Maddie:: *Lands on top of him* Umm.

Joe:: *Smiles* Hey.

Maddie:: Hi


	5. Chapter 5

Continue From Last

Joe:: *Looks into Maddie's eyes*

Maddie:: *Look into Joe's Eyes*

Joe:: *Stroke her hair away from her eyes* You are so beautiful.

Maddie:: *Snaps out of it* Umm maybe we should get up *Get's up*

Joe:: *Get's up too* I'm sorry.

Maddie:: Let's just pick up Frankie.

Joe:: Right.

_**When they arrive home.**_

Denise:: Just in time, dinner is ready.

Frankie:: Hey Mommy.

Denise:: Hey hunni.

_**They all walk into the dining table.**_

Kevin Sr.:: So how have your guys day been?

Kevin:: boring.

Nick:: I actually invited Miley out.

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Nick:: Thanks to Maddie actually.

Denise:: Oh and why is that?

Nick:: She told me to call her, so I did and invited her in the movies.

Kevin Sr.:: What about you Joseph?

Joe:: Hanging out with Taylor and then been studying with Maddie.

Kevin Sr.:: And how is it going with that?

Joe:: Dad it was our first time.

Maddie:: But it went pretty good Sir.

Kevin Sr.:: That's great.

_**Joe's Phone rings.**_

Joe:: *Is about to answer it*

Denise:: Joseph? No phone by the table.

Joe:: It's Demi.

Denise:: After dinner.

Joe:: Fine *Put the phone back into her pocket*

* * *

_**15 minutes later.  
**__**Maddie is cleaning of the table.**_

Joe:: *Walks in* So I was wondering.

Maddie:: *Looks at him* Wondering what?

Joe:: Wanna go and catch a movie?

Maddie:: I can't.

Joe:: Because you are my maid?

Maddie:: Don't mix business with pleasure.

Joe:: What are you afraid of? We are just friends right?

Maddie:: To get fired.

Joe:: that won't happen, my parents love you.

Denise:: *Walks in* What are you two talking about?

Joe:: Mom can I take Maddie to the movies?

Denise:: Sure hunni.

Joe:: *Smiles at Maddie* Told ya you could do it.

Maddie:: *Smiles and walks to the kitchen*

Joe:: *Turn to his mom* Mom can I ask you something?

Denise:: Sure hun.

Joe:: Would it be bad if let's say if Kevin or me dated Maddie?

Denise:: Oh hunni.

Joe:: It would?

Denise:: Hunni, she is our maid, she live in this house now. And if she start to date you or Kevin she won't be doing her work. But why are you asking.

Joe:: No reason just wondering that's all.

Denise:: Okay *leaves*

Maddie:: *Walks back in the dining room* Why did you ask her that?

Joe:: Eavesdropping much?

Maddie:: just answer me.

Joe:: I was just thinking that's all.

Maddie:: okay.

Joe:: So are you done yet?

Maddie:: *nods*

Joe:: Let's go then.

_**They walk out of the dining room.**_

Joe:: We are leaving.

Denise:: Have fun.

Joe:: We will.

_**They leave.  


* * *

****10 minutes later  
At the movies.**_

Joe:: What do you wanna see?

Maddie:: How about "Monsters Vs. Aliens" *Smiles*

Joe:: Sure. Can you buy some Popcorn? *Give her some money*

Maddie:: *nods*

Joe:: Meet you in there.

Maddie:: Sure *Walks in*

_**With Maddie**_

Nick:: Maddie?

Maddie:: *Turn around* Oh Hey Nick.

Nick:: What are you doing here?

Maddie:: I'm with Joe.

Nick:: As in a date?

Maddie:: *Giggles* Of course not.

Miley:: *Walks to them* Hey Maddie *Hugs her*

Maddie:: *Smiles and hugs back* Hey Miley

Miley:: *Pull away* Who are you here with?

Maddie:: Joe.

Miley:: *Smiles* uhh a date?

Maddie:: No of course not.

Miley:: Aww you two would make such a cute couple.

Nick:: Miley, Maddie is working for us, I don't think our parents will approve.

Miley:: Oh right, forgot that.

Joe:: *Walks to them* Hey Lil brother and Miley.

Miley:: Hey Joe.

Nick:: Anyways what are you guys watching?

Joe:: Monsters Vs. Aliens. You guys?

Miley:: Watchmen.

Joe:: Cool.

Maddie:: Well I'm gonna buy some popcorn.

Joe:: Let me

Maddie:: *Give him the money* Okay then.

Joe:: *Walks away*  


* * *

_**During the Movie.  
With Niley.**_

Nick:: Smiley?

Miley:: yeah? *Looks at him*

Nick:: *Smiles*

Miley:: What?

Nick:: *Kisses her softly on the lips*

Miley:: *Pull back and smiles*

Nick:: I like you Smiley, a lot actually.

Miley:: I like you too Nicky.

Nick:: So do you wanna be my girlfriend?

Miley:: *nods* I would love to.

Nick:: *Smiles and hold her hand and turn to the movie*

Miley:: *Looks at their hands and smiles*  


* * *

_**With Jaddie (Joe&Maddie)**_

They walk out of the movie laughing.

???:: Hey babe.

Joe:: *Looks up* Hey Tay.

Taylor:: *Looks at Maddie* You are?

Joe:: That's Maddie, my friend.

Maddie:: Hi *Smiles*

Taylor:: Yeah whatever.

Joe:: So who are you here with?

Taylor:: Camilla *Smiles*

Joe:: That's cool, but we should go.

Maddie:: Why?

Joe:: Because I said so.

Camilla:: *Walks to them* Hey Joey.

Joe:: Umm Hey Cam.

Camilla:: *Looks at Taylor*

Taylor:: *nods*

_**They pour their coke down over him.**_

Taylor:: By the way. It's over.

Camilla:: More than over.

Taylor:: And by the way, I want my bra back.

_**They walk away.**_

Maddie:: *Bites her lower lip so she won't laugh*

Joe:: Oh sure laugh, I deserve it.

Maddie:: Hold on *Walks to the girl's rest room*

Joe:: *Wipe his face clean with his sleeve*

Maddie:: *Walks back with Toilet paper* Come here you big idiot *Start to clean his face*

Joe:: *Smiles*

_**Nick and Miley walks to them.**_

Miley:: *Laugh a bit* What happened?

Maddie:: We ran into Joe's girlfriend's

Nick:: Who?

Joe:: Camilla and Taylor.

Maddie:: *Stops and looks at him* You need a shower.

Miley:: You smell like coke *Laugh*

Joe:: It's so funny.

Nick:: *laugh* It is.

Maddie:: Come on let's go.

Joe:: See you at home Bro.

Nick:: See ya.

_**Joe and Maddie leaves.  


* * *

**_**When they arrive home.**

Maddie:: *walks in laughing*

Denise:: *Walks to them* What's so…*Sees Joe* What happened to you?

Joe:: Nothing.

Maddie:: Goodnight Mrs. Jonas

Denise:: Goodnight Maddie.

_**They walk upstairs.  


* * *

****In Joe's room.**_

Maddie:: *Walks in* I'm gonna find some clothes and you are gonna take a shower.

Joe:: Thank you. *Walks to the bathroom*

Maddie:: *Laugh a bit*

Joe:: *Shouts* Heard that!

Maddie:: *Smiles and open his drawers*  


* * *

_**15 minutes later.**_

Joe:: *Walks in with at towel around his waist*

Maddie:: *Give him the clothes* here.

Joe:: Thank you. Oh and don't worry I'm not naked under this.

Maddie:: I'm not. *Sees his abs* umm goodnight Joe. *Walks to the door*

Joe:: Maddie?

Maddie:: *Turn around* yeah?

Joe:: *kisses her softly on the lips* Thank you.

Maddie:: *Blushes* Umm goodnight *leaves*


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!  


* * *

**

Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Crawford  
Joe Jonas As Himself  
Denise Jonas as Herself  
Frankie Jonas as Himself  


* * *

_**One week later.  
****It's Wednesday Morning  
Maddie wakes up and walks downstairs and start to make breakfast.**_

Denise:: *Walks in the kitchen* Good morning Maddie.

Maddie:: *Turn around* Good morning Mrs. Jonas.

Denise:: Is the guys up yet?

Maddie:: I think so.

Denise:: Good *Leaves the room*

Joe:: *Walks in and sit on the kitchen table* Good morning.

Maddie:: *Jumps a bit* You scared me.

Joe:: Sorry *Smiles*

Maddie:: Get down from there.

Joe:: Why?

Maddie:: because it's annoying.

Joe:: No it isn't.

Maddie:: yes it is.

Joe:: I'm staying.

Maddie:: Why?

Joe:: Because I like the view *Smiles at Maddie*

Nick:: *Walks in* Good morning guys.

Joe:: Good morning Nicholas.

_**1 hour later.  
****Maddie is making Joe's bed.  
When Joe walks in.**_

Joe:: Hey

Maddie:: *Turn around* What are you doing? You have school?

Joe:: No I don't.

Maddie:: Yes you do, it's Wednesday.

Joe:: I don't feel like going.

Maddie:: Does your mom know?

Joe:: *Shake his head* Nope, and let's keep it that way.

Maddie:: *Roll her eyes and leaves the room and walks into Nick's*

Joe:: *Follows her* For the last past week you have been avoiding me

Maddie:: No I haven't.

Joe:: Yes you have, every time I try to walk to you. You walk away.

Maddie:: *Ignores him and start to make Nick's bed*

Joe:: Maddie what's going on?

Maddie:: Nothing is going on.

Joe:: wait is it about what happened a week ago? When I kissed you?

Maddie:: What? No? *Turn around*

Joe:: Yes it is, it was your first kiss.

Maddie:: Umm.

Joe:: *Smiles* How cute

Maddie:: *Blushes*

Joe:: *Walks closer to her*

_**They are standing so close that their noses almost are touching.**_

Joe:: I wanna kiss you.

Maddie:: I might be bad at it.

Joe:: *Leans in* That's not possible *Kisses her with passion*

Maddie:: *Kisses back*

Joe:: *Pull back and smiles*

Maddie:: *Bites her lower lip*

Joe:: *Tuck a piece of hair behind her ear*

Maddie:: Joe we can't.

Joe:: Why not?

Maddie:: Because of your parents.

Joe:: Forget them for 5 minutes and think of yourself. What do you wanna do? What are you feeling right now?

Maddie:: I think…

Joe:: You think what?

Maddie:: I think I wanna be with you.

Joe:: *Smiles* I'm falling for you Maddie.

Maddie:: *take a step back* You can't, you made me a promised. You promised me you won't fall in love with me.

Joe:: I'm sorry I can't help it. You can't choose who you fall in love with Maddie.

Maddie:: Yes you can. I just don't wanna lose this job Joe.

Joe:: You won't, no one will know. You just said that you wanted to be with me.

Maddie:: I know, I'm just afraid. *Looks down*

Joe:: *Lift up her head* Afraid of what?

Maddie:: Of this, about "Us". I never had a boyfriend before.

Joe:: *Smiles* Then isn't it about time you got one. *Stroke her hair gentle*

Maddie:: Could you…

Joe:: Could I what?

Maddie:: Kiss me again?

Joe:: *Smiles* No need to ask *Leans in*

Maddie:: *Leans in too*

Joe:: *Kisses her softly*

Maddie:: *Kisses back*

Joe:: *Deepens it a bit*

Maddie:: *Does the same*

Joe:: *Pull back and smiles* Quick learner.

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Joe:: Do you wanna be my girlfriend?

Maddie:: *Nods*

Joe:: *Smiles* Do you wanna get back to work?

Maddie:: *Shake her head*

Joe:: *Smirks and kisses her deeply*

Maddie:: *Deepens it a bit*

Denise:: *Shouts from downstairs* Maddie, can you come down here?

Maddie:: *Pull back* Coming.

Joe:: I will be in my room.

Maddie:: *Smiles* Okay *Leaves and walk downstairs*

Denise:: Can you got to the grocery for me and pick up Frankie afterwards?

Maddie:: Sure Mrs. Jonas.

Denise:: Thank you.

Maddie:: I'm just gonna get something first *Walks upstairs and in to Joe*

Joe:: What did she want?

Maddie:: I'm going to the grocery and then I'm gonna pick up Frankie after.

Joe:: Can I come?

Maddie:: How?

Joe:: It's called climbing out of the window waiting by the car. Don't worry I have done it before *Get's up*

Maddie:: be careful.

Joe:: I'm always careful *Kisses her cheek* See you outside.

Maddie:: *Smiles and leaves the room*

_**10 minutes later.  
They arrive at the grocery.**_

Joe:: *Take her hand* Come on.

Maddie:: *Giggles* Where are we going?

Joe:: Just follow me.

Maddie:: I am *Smiles*

Joe:: *Stops by a shelf and pull Maddie in* Hello there *Smiles*

Maddie:: *Giggles* What are we doing behind here?

Joe:: Hiding.

Maddie:: From?

Joe:: No particular. *Kisses her*

Maddie:: *kisses back*

Joe:: *Deepens it a bit*

Maddie:: *Pull back* I'm here to shop for your mom and not kissing.

Joe:: So you would rather shop then kiss with your boyfriend?

Maddie:: It's my work Joe.

Joe:: Right. Just one kiss? *Pouts*

Maddie:: *Smiles and kisses him* Happy?

Joe:: Very much..

Maddie:: *Giggles*

_**When they arrive home.**_

Frankie:: *Runs in* Hey Mommy.

Denise:: Hey hun *Sees Joe* Joseph what are you doing here?

Joe:: I…I um got out of school early.

Denise:: *Not buying it* uh huh *Smiles and walks away*

Maddie:: Got of early?

Joe:: Well…

Maddie:: *Roll her eyes* Anyways, get your stuff.

Joe:: What stuff?

Maddie:: Your math stuff? I'm still your tutor you know.

Joe:: Does we have too?

Maddie:: Joe?

Joe:: Fine I'll get it.

_**That night at Maddie's room.  
She is writing in her diary.**_

_**"Dear diary.  
I finally got my first boyfriend.  
Joe is so sweet and kind. My first impression of him wasn't like that at all, but it has changed.  
Now the problem is to hide it from his family.  
I don't wanna lose my job, I need the money.  
I'm gonna go and visit my dad when it's time, he need to see what he is missing out on.  
I have been here for over a week and I love it here.  
I couldn't have asked for a better place.  
Xoxo Maddie"**_

_***Knock Knock***_

Maddie:: Come in.

Joe:: *Walks in* Hey beautiful.

Maddie:: *Blushes* Hi *Hides the diary under her pillow*

Joe:: *Smiles* I can still make you blush I see *Sits on her bed*

Maddie:: *Giggles*

Joe:: *Take her hand and kisses it*

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *Draw circles in her palm* What are you doing tomorrow?

Maddie:: I don't know *Giggles* Could you stop that it tickles.

Joe:: *Kisses her palm*

Maddie:: What are you doing after school?

Joe:: Playing some basket with the guys.

Maddie:: Can I come to watch?

Joe:: if you want to.

Maddie:: *smiles* Would I have asked if not?

Joe:: I guess not *Smiles and kisses her*

Maddie:: *kisses back*

Joe:: *Pull away* Time for bed.

Maddie:: Well goodnight then *Smiles and lie down*

Joe:: *Pouts*

Maddie:: *Smiles* What?

Joe:: Where is my goodnight kiss?

Maddie:: You just had one.

Joe:: No it wasn't my goodnight kiss it was my "I wanted to" kiss.

Maddie:: *Sits up and kisses him* Goodnight.

Joe:: *Smiles* Night *Get's up and leaves*


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!  


* * *

**

Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Crawford  
Joe Jonas As Himself  
Denise Jonas as Herself  
Frankie Jonas as Himself  
Drew Seeley  
Jesse McCartney  
Zac Efron  
Miley Cyrus  
Nick Jonas

* * *

_**It's Thursday afternoon.  
Joe is on the basketball field with the guys, Zac, Jesse, Drew.**_

Drew:: *Throw the ball to Joe* Hooking up with any girl lately?

Joe:: is the matter of fact yeah.

Zac:: Who is it this time?

Joe:: No one you know.

Jesse:: We know all girls in town.

Joe:: *laugh* not this one. *Shoot the ball in the net* and he scores and the crowd goes wild! Woo Hoo!

Maddie:: *Clapping and giggles*

Joe:: *Turn around and runs to her* Hey baby *Kisses her*

Maddie:: *Giggles* Hi.

Joe:: *kisses her deeply*

Maddie:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Deepens it more*

Maddie:: *Pull away* I think your friends are waiting *Waves at the guys*

Joe:: 1 hour and then we will do something together okay?

Maddie:: I can't.

Joe:: Why not?

Maddie:: Because I have work to take care off too.

Joe:: How long can you stay?

Maddie:: 15 minutes, I need to pick up Frankie.

Joe:: I take what I can get *Kisses her and runs to the guys*

Zac:: Woah you are dating your maid?

Drew:: Damn she is hot.

Jesse:: I wouldn't mind if she cleaned my room *Smirks*

Joe:: Knock it off guys, let's play.

Zac:: *Looks at Maddie* Damn that body.

Joe:: Would you shut up! She isn't some object you guys can play with.

Drew:: Says the guy who probably has screwing more girls then we have.

Joe:: Just shut up okay.

Jesse:: *Shouts* Yo sweetheart wanna clean my room tonight? *Winks*

Joe:: That's it *Throw the ball at Zac* Have a nice game *Runs to Maddie and take her hand* let's leave from these losers.

_**They walk away.**_

Maddie:: Why did he just asked that?

Joe:: Because he thinks you are hot. Actually they all thought you were hot.

Maddie:: Do they always threat girls like objects?

Joe:: Well…Yeah.

Maddie:: You shouldn't be hanging out that kind of people.

Joe:: *Smiles* What are you? My mother?

Maddie:: *Giggles* No but last time I checked I was your girlfriend.

Joe:: *Smiles* Let's walk to my car shall we?

Maddie:: *nods*

_**They walk to Joe's car.  


* * *

****30 minutes later.  
They arrive home.**_

Miley:: Hey guys.

Maddie:: Oh hey Miley, what are you doing here?

Miley:: Hanging out with Nick.

Joe:: More like making out.

Maddie:: *Hits his arm*

Joe:: Ow! What was that for.

Maddie:: For being rude.

Miley:: Like always.

_**They walk in the living room.**_

Nick:: Hey guys.

Joe:: Hey Nicholas.

Nick:: Do you have to call me that Joseph?

Joe:: Yes I do Nicholas.

Maddie:: *giggles*

Joe:: What?

Maddie:: you guys are weird.

Nick:: By the way Maddie, mom asked if you could put the laundry out and then put all our dirty clothes to laundry.

Maddie:: Sure *Smiles and leaves*

Joe:: *Sits beside Nick* What are we watching.

Nick:: WE aren't watching anything, me and Miley are watching a Movie.

Joe:: And I can't watch it with you guys?

Nick:: No.

Joe:: Man you are boring *Get's up and walks outside*  


* * *

_**Outside**_

Maddie:: *hang laundry up*

Joe:: *Pick her up from behind and spins her around*

Maddie:: *Giggles* Joseph put me down!

Joe:: *Put her down* Don't start.

Maddie:: Sorry…Joseph.

Joe:: I'm gonna get you.

Maddie:: *Runs inside*

Joe:: *Runs after her*

Maddie:: *Laugh* Guys help me

Nick:: What's going on?

Maddie:: *Laugh and runs upstairs in her room and lock the door*

Joe:: *Runs after her and try to open the door* Maddie! Open up.

Maddie:: *Walks to the window* no. *Opens it and crawl slowly out*

Joe:: Maddie? *knocks on the door*  


* * *

_**2 minutes later.**_

Joe:: *knocks on the door* Maddie?

Maddie:: *Standing behind him* looking for someone.

Joe:: *Turn around*

Maddie:: *Giggles* Hi

Joe:: *Pick her up and walks into his room*

Maddie:: *laugh* Joe put me down

Joe:: *lie her down on the bed and start to tickle her*

Maddie:: *laugh* Joeee!

Joe:: *Smiles* That's what you get for calling me Joseph.

Maddie:: *laugh* I'm sorry.

Joe:: *Stops* Fine kiss me.

Maddie:: *Giggles and kisses him*

Joe:: *Kisses back*

Maddie:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Deepens it more*

Denise:: *Shouting* I'm home.

Maddie:: *Pushes Joe off her* Shit the laundry.

Joe:: Watch your language miss.

Maddie:: Sorry Mr. Jo…

Joe:: Don't you dare.

Maddie:: *Walks to the door* Joseph *Runs down*

Joe:: *Smiles and lie down on the bed*  


* * *

_**10 minutes later.**_

Maddie:: *Walks in and smiles* Why are you lying there?

Joe:: It's my bed.

Maddie:: *Closes the door and walks to him*

Joe:: *Pull her down* hello pretty lady *Winks*

Maddie:: Joe I have work to do.

Joe:: Quit.

Maddie:: Excuse me?

Joe:: Quit it. If it's about the money I can give it to you.

Maddie:: *Get's off him* You don't know what you are saying.

Joe:: *Sits up* Yes I do, I like you Maddie. I don't want you to be my maid.

Maddie:: Well I am, there is nothing that can change that.

Joe:: I can give you everything you need.

Maddie:: No you can't.

Joe:: Yes I can. My parents are rich Maddie, why do you think they can afford having you here? My dad has this big firm I'm going to take over with Kevin in a few years.

Maddie:: It's not just the money Joe. I'm starting to like it here, I feel like I'm a part of this family. I like being your maid, because being your maid means being around you 24/7 and I like that.

Joe:: *Get's up and kisses her passionately for a few seconds*

Maddie:: *Pull away breathless* Wow.

Joe:: *Smiles*

Maddie:: *Smiles* I Like you too Joseph

Joe:: You won't forget that will you?

Maddie:: *Shake her head* It's cute *Smiles*

Joe:: If you say so Madeline.

Maddie:: *Smiles and kisses him*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Maddie:: *Pull back* Do you have some laundry?

Joe:: Yeah hold on *Pull his shirt off* Here you go *Give it to her*

Maddie:: *Sees his 6pack*

Joe:: *Smiles* Madeline?

Maddie:: *Snaps out of it* huh what? *Blushes*

Joe:: You are so adorable.

Maddie:: Shut up! *Giggles and leaves*

Joe:: *Smiles and walks to his drawer*


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cast: (This Episode)  
Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Crawford  
Joe Jonas As Himself  
Denise Jonas as Herself  
Frankie Jonas as Himself  
Kevin Sr Jonas As Himself**_  


* * *

_**One month later.  
****Joe and Maddie are still sneaking around.  
No one have found out yet.**_

_***Monday afternoon***_

Maddie:: I'm gonna go Denise.

Denise:: Could you drop by the grocery? We need milk?

Maddie:: Sure.

Denise:: Thanks.

_**Maddie leaves.  


* * *

****5 minutes later.  
She arrives at the basketball field and sees Joe playing by himself.**_  
_**The ball rolls over to her.**_

Maddie:: *Pick it up*

Joe:: *Smiles and runs to her* Hey babe, what are you doing here?

Maddie:: Surprising you *Smiles*

Joe:: *kisses her*

Maddie:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Deepens it more*

Maddie:: *pull back* Wanna come with me to the grocery?

Joe:: I think I will pass.

Maddie:: Why?

Joe:: Need to be alone for a while. *kisses her* See you later *is about to walk away*

Maddie:: *Grab his hand* Joe what's wrong?

Joe:: *Turn to her* Nothing Is wrong.

Maddie:: yes there is, you won't come with me to the grocery, you always come with me so we can be together.

Joe:: *Sighs* What relationship do we have if the only way we actually can be together is going to the grocery.

Maddie:: Are you breaking up with me?

Joe:: What? No! of course not.

Maddie:: Then I don't understand.

Joe:: *Sighs* I don't wanna hide "us" anymore, I wanna kiss you every time I see you at the hallway at home or when are we at the dinner table. I'm tired of sneaking around.

Maddie:: You don't get it Joe.

Joe:: Then tell me, what is it that I don't get?

Maddie:: I love my job, I love serving you and your family. I love being around you.

Joe:: but you can still do that.

Maddie;; I can't Joe, that's the point I can't! Don't you get it! They will fire me.

Joe:: No they won't.

Maddie:: Yes they will! You heard your mom when you asked her about dating me.

Joe:: *Walks to the bench and sits down and mumbles* I hate this.

Maddie:: *Walks to him* What?

Joe:: *looks up at her* I said I hate this. *Gets up and throws the ball at the basketball basket hard* I hate this!

Maddie:: Please calm down.

Joe:: No because you apparently don't get the fact that I love you and wanna show the whole world it.

Maddie:: *Looks at him* You love me?

Joe:: Ever since I looked into your eyes the first time. *Walks to her* Why can't you see it?

Maddie:: Because no guy have ever told me or showed me.

Joe:: *Stroke her cheek* I love you.

Maddie:: *Smiles* And I love you.

Joe:: *Kisses her softly*

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Joe:: Let's tell them.

Maddie:: Joe…

Joe:: Maddie?

Maddie:: My mom moved to England a few days ago, If I get fired it means that I'm moving with her.

Joe:: What?

Maddie:: I don't wanna be away from you, so please don't.

Joe:: I won't, not if it means being miles away from you I won't.

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *kisses her*

Maddie:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Deepens it more*

Maddie:: *Pull back* I really have to go.

Joe:: I'm coming with you.

Maddie:: *Smiles*

* * *

_**Later that day.  
Maddie is sitting in her room writing in her diary.**_

_**"Dear Diary.  
Joe said he loved me today.  
No guy has ever told me that.  
I'm so happy, I live with the best family ever, have the best boyfriend ever.  
I just miss my mom, I kind a wished I went with her but I couldn't, my life is here now, with the people I love.  
Xoxo Maddie"**_

_**She gets up and leaves the room.**_

Maddie:: *Knocks on Joe's door*

_**No one answers.**_

Maddie:: *opens and walks in*

Joe:: *Listening to music*

Maddie:: *walks behind him and take of his headphones* Hi!

Joe:: *Turn around* Hey cheery person.

Maddie:: *Sits on his lap and kisses him* Hey

Joe:: *kisses her* Hey

Maddie:: *Smiles and run her fingers through his hair*

Joe:: *Smiles*

Maddie:: *Nipples to his earlobe*

Joe:: *Enjoying it* Um what's going on with you?

Maddie:: Nothing *Start to kiss his neck*

Joe:: *let out a moan* Madeline?

Maddie:: Hmm? *Keeps on kissing his neck*

Joe:: *Gets up and carry her to the bed and lie her down*

Maddie:: *Smiles and pull him down*

Joe:: *Kisses her deeply*

Maddie:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Deepens it more*

Maddie:: *Bites his lower lip*

Joe:: *laugh a bit*

Maddie:: *kisses him softly*

Joe:: *pull back*

Maddie:: *Smiles* Hi

Joe:: Hey *Kisses her softly*

Maddie:: *Kisses back*

Joe:: *Pull back and smiles*

Maddie:: *Kisses him softly*

Joe:: *Kisses back*

Maddie:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Pull back and start to kiss her neck*

Maddie:: *breathing heavy*

Frankie:: *Runs in* Joey!

Joe:: *Pull back* What?

Frankie:: Bye! *Runs out*

Joe:: Shit! *Shouts* Frankie! *Gets of Maddie*

Maddie:: What?

Joe:: He will tell my parents.

_**They leave the room.  


* * *

****Downstairs**_.

Frankie:: *Runs in the living room* Joe is lying on top of Maddie.

Denise:: He is what?

Kevin Sr:: Are you sure?

Frankie:: *nods*

_**Joe and Maddie walks in.**_

Denise:: Frankie can you leave?

Frankie:: *Runs upstairs*

Kevin Sr:: What was you doing on top of Maddie?

Joe:: *Nervous laugh* You see...I felt on top of her as she was making my bed.

Denise:: Maddie is that true?

Maddie:: No it isn't.

Joe:: *looks at her*

Denise:: What happened?

Maddie:: Me and Joe have been together for a few weeks now. We were kissing.

Denise:: Oh no.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Continue from last

Denise:: Oh no.

Kevin Sr:: Joseph I'm disappointed in you. You know the rules.

Joe:: I know them, but I don't get them. Why can't I be with her?

Denise:: She is living here, working for us, if you are with her she won't do her work.

Joe:: Yes mom she will.

Kevin Sr:: Maddie you need to leave.

Maddie:: *nods and is about to leave*

Joe:: No wait! *Grab her hand* One chance, I love her and care about her.

Denise:: I don't know hun.

Joe:: Please.

Kevin Sr:: One chance.

Joe:: Thank you, you won't forget it.

Denise:: Madeline you know the rules.

Maddie:: *nods*

Denise:: You can go upstairs now, in separate rooms.

Joe:: Sure.

_**They walk upstairs.  


* * *

That night in Maddie's room.**_

Maddie:: *Lying on her bed looking at a picture*

Joe:: *Walks in* Hey

Maddie:: *Hides the picture* Hi.

Joe:: What are you hiding?

Maddie:: Nothing.

Joe:: *Walks to her and and sits on the bed* Yes it is. Let me see.

Maddie:: No.

Joe:: Please?

Maddie:: Fine *Shows him the picture*

Joe:: You were cute when you were 15 *Smiles*

Maddie:: *Smiles a bit* Look at my dad, the kiss, I miss that.

Joe:: It's gonna be okay, I promise *Kisses her forehead*

Maddie:: Please stay tonight. *looks at him*

Joe:: I will just get some blankets.

Maddie:: For what?

Joe:: The floor.

Maddie:: The bed is big enough.

Joe:: Yeah but I have never been in the bed with a girl just to sleep.

Maddie:: Then isn't it about time you did?

Joe:: *Smiles*

_**They lie down.**_

Joe:: *Tuck a piece of hair behind her ear* You are so beautiful.

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *Let a finger slide on her lips then kisses her softly* Goodnight.

Maddie:: Night *Smiles*

_***Tuesday morning*  
Maddie is still sleeping.**_

Joe:: *Walks slowly in her room then kisses her forehead* See you later *Is about to leave*

Maddie:: Joe?

Joe:: *Turn around* Yeah.

Maddie:: Do you have to go?

Joe:: Sorry.

Maddie:: When will you be home?

Joe:: Later.

Maddie:: Okay.

Joe:: Go back to sleep.

Maddie:: *nods*

Joe:: Bye beautiful.

Maddie:: *Smiles*

_**Joe leaves.****

* * *

Later that day.  
When Nick and Joe arrives home from school.**_

Joe:: We are home

_**No one answers**_

Nick:: That was weird.

Joe:: Yeah I know. Mom? Maddie?  
_**  
Still no answer**_

Nick:: Wait there is a note *Read it out loud* "Hey Boys, I went to the grocery and then I'm going to the mall with Frankie. Maddie is in her room sleeping she is sick. Bring up some food for her."

Joe:: I'm gonna do that.

Nick:: Okay.

Joe:: *Walks to the kitchen then upstairs with a tray*

_**In Maddie's room.**_

Maddie:: *Sleeping*

Joe:: *Walks in*

Maddie:: *Opens her eyes* Hi.

Joe:: Hey beautiful. *Put the tray on the floor and sits on her bed* How are you feeling?

Maddie:: I don't feel so good *Cover her mouth*

Joe:: *Sees the bucket and give it to her*

Maddie:: *Throws up*

Joe:: *Rub her back*

Maddie:: *Lie back down* Sorry you had to see that.

Joe:: Babe I have 3 brothers I have seen it before.

Maddie:: *Smiles weakly*

Joe:: Go back to sleep.

Maddie:: No, I wanna talk to you.

Joe:: *Smiles* What do you wanna talk about?

Maddie:: How was school?

Joe:: That reminds me I gotta show you something, be right back.

Maddie:: *nods*

Joe:: *Leaves and runs downstairs*  


* * *

_**After 2 minutes**_

Joe:: *Walks back in*

Maddie:: *Sleeping*

Joe:: *Smiles and kisses her forehead*

Maddie:: *opens her eyes* What took you so long.

Joe:: Sorry if I woke you.

Maddie:: What do you wanna show me?

Joe:: *Give her a piece of paper*

Maddie:: *looks at it* You got a B? *Smiles*

Joe:: *smiles* Thanks to you.

Maddie:: I'm so proud of you *Smiles*

Joe:: Thanks babe *Kisses her forehead* Now go back to sleep.

Maddie:: *nods*

Joe:: I will be in later to check on you.

Maddie:: Okay.

_**Joe gets up and leaves.  


* * *

1 hour later  
The doorbell rings.**_

Joe:: *Answer it* Hey Girls.

Demi:: Hey where is Maddie?

Joe:: She is sick. Come in.

_**They walk in.**_

Miley:: So are you the maid today? *Laugh*

Joe:: Haha funny girl. *Shouts* Nick your girlfriend is here!

Nick:: *Runs down* Hey beautiful *Kisses Miley*

Miley:: *Blushes*

Nick:: *Smiles*

Demi:: Aww you two are adorable.

Maddie:: *Walks down* Joe?

Joe:: *Turn around* Babe what are you doing up?

Nick:: Hold on Babe? Did you call her babe?

Joe:: Later. What are you doing up?

Maddie:: I don't feel so good. *Faints*

Joe:: Maddie! *Pick her up*

Nick:: Take her upstairs, I will bring up some cold water and a towel.

Joe:: *Nods and carry her upstairs*  


* * *

_**In Maddie's room.**_

Joe:: *lie her down on her bed*

Maddie:: *opens her eyes* W-what happened?

Joe:: You fainted.

Nick:: *Walks in with a bucket of water* Here *Give him the bucket*

Joe:: *makes the face cloth wet and put it on her forehead*

Nick:: How are you feelings Maddie?

Maddie:: My head hurts.

Joe:: Nick can you come with some aspirins

Nick:: Sure *leaves the room*

Maddie:: I saw Demi and Miley down there.

Joe:: They are here for dinner.

Maddie:: Okay.

Joe:: Try and get some sleep, and sleep this time, don't come downstairs.

Maddie:: Sorry.

Nick:: *Walks in* Here you go *Gives Joe the aspirins and a glass of water*

Joe:: *Give it to Maddie* Take those and drink the water and go back to sleep.

Maddie:: *Nods* I don't know what I should do without you guys.

Nick:: *Smiles* Just try and get some sleep.

Maddie:: *nods and take the aspirins and drink the water*

Joe:: *Kisses her cheek* If there is anything then shout okay?

Maddie:: *nods*

Joe:: *Kisses her softly* See you later.

Maddie:: Bye guys.

Nick:: Bye Maddie.

_**They leave the room.  


* * *

****At Dinner.**_

Demi:: So how is Maddie?

Kevin:: What's wrong with her?

Joe:: She is sick.

Denise:: Does she feel any better?

Nick:: Not really.

Kevin Sr:: Maybe we should call Doctor Tyler tomorrow.

Denise:: Maybe.

_**Suddenly they hear a bump upstairs.**_

Joe:: Maddie! *Gets up and runs upstairs*

_**The others follow.  


* * *

****In Maddie's room.  
She is lying on the floor unconscious, she felt and hit her head on something.**_

Joe:: *Runs in* Maddie! *Runs to her and kneels beside her* Maddie? *Looking for a pulse* Call the ambulance.

Kevin:: It's on it's way.

Joe:: *Slowly lift up her head* She is bleeding, because of Frankie's stupid toy! *Throw it away*

Denise:: Hunni relax.

Joe:: Why was it in here anyway?!

Frankie:: I played with Maddie yesterday.

Joe:: baby? Please open your eyes.  


* * *

_**Today's Questions is:**_  
_**1: Favorite Fruit?  
2: Favorite Not Disney Couple.**_  


* * *

**The first to Comment on this are going to tell me what to write next.  
You can choose between:**

_**Addicted: The Sequel  
Forever and Always  
The Maid  
The Quiet One**  
__**Another Joshley One Shot  
Me And The Jonas Brothers  
The List (A New One)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Crawford  
Joe Jonas  
Nick Jonas  
Frankie Jonas  
Kevin Jonas  


* * *

Continue From last  


* * *

**__**  
30 minutes later.  
They are at the hospital.**_

Joe:: *Worried* What is taking so long.

Nick:: Joe relax, we have been here for 15 minutes.

Joe:: We would never have been here in the first place if Frankie would just have cleaned up his stupid toy.

Kevin:: He is only 7 Joe, give him a break. And since when have you two been together?

Joe:: For the past few weeks *Smiles* She is amazing, her lips are so soft. She is so beautiful.

Nick:: There is Dr. Tyler.

Joe:: *Looks up and walks to him* How is she?

Dr Tyler:: She got a few stitches. I would like to keep her over night, just in case something should happen.

Joe:: So she is fine?

Dr Tyler:: Maybe a bit weak, but yeah she is fine, she is still sleeping.

Joe:: Can we see her?

Dr Tyler:: Her room is 158

Joe:: Thanks *Walks back to Kevin and Nick* She got some few stitches and is gonna be fine. They wanna keep her over night.

Kevin:: I'm gonna call dad.

Nick:: Can we see her?

Joe:: *nods* She is in room 158

Kevin:: You guys can go I will be right there.

Joe:: Okay.

_**Nick and Joe walks to the room.  


* * *

In Maddie's room.**_

Maddie:: *Sleeping*

Joe and Nick Walks in.

Joe:: *Sits beside her and kisses her forehead* Hey beautiful.

Nick:: She looks pale.

Joe:: I know.

Maddie:: *Opens her eyes slowly*

Joe:: *Smiles* Hey

Maddie:: *Looks around* Where am I?

Nick:: The hospital, I guess you fainted and then you hit your head on Frankie's toy.

Maddie:: Oh.

Joe:: How are you feeling?

Maddie:: My head hurts.

Kevin:: *Walks in* You are awake.

Maddie:: *Smiles a bit and nods*

Joe:: What did mom and dad say?

Kevin:: That you can stay if you want.

Joe:: Sure.

Nick:: That was a stupid question when we all know the answer.

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Nick:: Do you want anything?

Maddie:: Could you call my mom? I know she live in England, I will pay the bill when it is.

Kevin:: Don't worry about it. And sure we will. We are gonna go now.

Joe:: I will see you tomorrow.

Nick:: *nods*

Maddie:: Bye guys.

Kevin:: Bye.

_**They leave.**_

Maddie:: Are you going to sit there all night?

Joe:: *Smiles* Where do you want me to be then?

Maddie:: Beside me *Smiles*

Joe:: *Gets up and lie beside her* Hi gorgeous

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Joe:: You had me worried sick.

Maddie:: I'm sorry.

Joe:: *kisses her softly* It's fine.

Maddie:: *Cuddles in to him*

Joe:: *Smiles* Let's get some sleep.

Maddie:: *Looks up at him* Are you tired?

Joe:: *Nods and yawns*

Maddie:: *Kisses him softly*

Joe:: *Kisses back*

Maddie:: *Pull back*

Joe:: I'm not done *Kisses her softly*

Maddie:: *Kisses back*

Joe:: *Deepens it a bit*

Maddie:: *Pull back and smiles*

Joe:: *Smiles* Goodnight.

Maddie:: Goodnight *Smiles*

_**They fall asleep.  


* * *

*****Wednesday morning***_

Joe:: *Wakes up and sees Maddie looking at him* What?

Maddie:: *Smiles* You are cute when you sleep

Joe:: Not as cute as you love *Kisses her softly*

Maddie:: *Giggles* My boyfriend is a dork.

Joe:: Looks like someone has it better than yesterday.

Maddie:: 100 times better actually. Maybe it was just a 24 hour flu or something.

Joe:: And your head?

Maddie:: Better *Smiles*

Joe:: I feel lucky.

Maddie:: How is that?

Joe:: Now I can do this *Kisses her passionately for a few seconds*

Maddie:: *pull away breathless*

Joe:: *Smiles*

Maddie:: W-Wow

Joe:: Glad you liked it *Winks*

Maddie:: *Smiles and kisses him softly*

Joe:: *Kisses back*

Maddie:: *pull back* I'm hungry.

Joe:: I'm not.

Maddie:: *Looks at him*

Joe:: What?

Maddie:: What's wrong with you? Are you getting sick? *Put a hand on his forehead* No you aren't hot.

Joe:: *Laugh* I'm fine, i'm just not hungry. I wanna make-out with my hot girlfriend before we need to get home.

Maddie:: To bad you can't.

Joe:: Why not?

Maddie:: I don't wanna make out with you *Sits up and get out of bed*

Joe:: *Grab her hand and pull her down* Oh and why not?

Maddie:: *Smiles* Because I don't want to.

Joe:: Aww come on i'm irresistible.

Maddie:: *Giggles* Suuureee you are.

Joe:: *Kisses her deeply*

Maddie:: *Pushes him off and sits up* Told you I didn't wanted to *Smiles*

Joe:: You can't go one day without kissing me.

Maddie:: Oh please, I can even go 2 days without.

Joe:: Miss Crawford I feel a bet is coming on.

Maddie:: *Smirks* From now and until Thursday we won't kiss.

Joe:: Seriously?

Maddie:: *nods* If you kiss me first, you will do exactly as i say for the weekend. And if I kiss you first...

Joe:: You will do exactly as I say for the weekend.

Maddie:: Deal.

Joe:: Deal.

* * *

_**Later that day.  
When Maddie and Joe arrives home.**_

Frankie:: Maddie! *Runs to her*

Maddie:: Hey frankie

Frankie:: I'm sorry.

Maddie:: For what?

Frankie:: For the toy, Joe said it was my fault.

Maddie:: *looks at Joe* You blamed Frankie?

Joe:: Well it was his toy you hit your head on.

Maddie:: He is just 7 Joe. He doesn't know any better.

Joe:: Why are you taking his side?

Maddie:: He is 7, how old where you when you learned to clean you room. Oh that's right you still haven't learned it yet.

Joe:: What is that supposed to mean?

Maddie:: Even though I'm the maid in the house you still need to clean up after yourself.

Joe:: Who are you? My mom?

Nick:: *Walks down* What's with the shouting and welcome home Maddie.

Maddie:: Joe blamed Frankie for the accident.

Joe:: He is the one to blame.

Maddie:: of course he isn't.

Nick:: Guys!

Joe:: Yes he is. It was his freaking car you hit your head on.

Maddie:: So?

Nick:: Guys!

Maddie:: Urgh! You are unbelievable *Walks by Nick and upstairs*

Nick:: What the hell was that all about?

Joe:: Nothing *Walks upstairs*

* * *

_**That Night.  
Maddie is sitting in her room writing in her diary.**_

_**"Dear Diary.  
I'm home from the hospital after my little accident.  
I can't believe Joe is blaming Frankie, he is only 7.  
So what if it was his toy I hit my head on, it still wasn't his fault.  
I know he is worried about me, but he doesn't have to act like such a jerk.  
Urgh I wish I didn't loved him, but I do, I can't help it.  
xoxo Maddie"**_

_***Knock Knock***_

Maddie:: Come in.

Joe:: *Walks in* I'm brining peace *make a peace sign*

Maddie:: *Giggles* I'm sorry too

Joe:: *Walks to her and sits on her bed* I am really sorry.

Maddie:: Me too, I should never have shouted at you like that.

Joe:: Me neither, and I apologized to Frankie too.

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Joe:: So...

Maddie:: You wanna kiss me now right?

Joe:: *nods*

Maddie:: If you do, then you have lost the bet.

Joe:: On second hand, I will pass.

Maddie:: Whatever we both know I'm gonna win this.

Joe:: Only in your dreams baby. *Gets up* Goodnight.

Maddie:: *Smiles* Goodnight loser.

Joe:: We will see about that *Leaves*

Maddie:: *Gets up and follows Joe into his room*

Joe:: *Turn around* Now what?

Maddie:: *Pushes him on the bet and sits on top of him* We both know you wanna kiss me.

Joe:: I can resist.

Maddie:: Oh yeah? *Leans down and start to nibble his earlobe*

Joe:: This is torture.

Maddie:: *Pull back and smirks*

Joe:: It's not going to work, I won't lose.

Maddie:: *Gets off him* Goodnight.

Joe:: *laugh* Goodnight.

_**Maddie leaves the room.  
**_

* * *

_**Today's Questions  
1: Have you seen JONAS?  
2: And what do you think about?**_

_**If you wanna ask me something then go ahead**_


	11. Chapter 11

_****__**Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Crawford  
Joe Jonas  
Nick Jonas  
Kevin Jonas  
Kevin Sr Jonas  
Denise Jonas  


* * *

**_

_***Thursday after school*  
Maddie is helping Joe with his homework.**_

Maddie:: *Laugh* Joe Pi is 3,14

Joe:: Oh right. I forgot that.

Maddie:: How can you forget that? We talk about it everyday?

Joe:: I guess my brain is turned off today.

Maddie:: Joe?

Joe:: Yeah?

Maddie:: *Kisses him deeply*

Joe:: *Pull back* It's to early.

Maddie:: *Smiles* Excuse me?

Joe:: The bet?

Maddie:: Noo...I totally forgot about that.

Joe:: *Smiles* Told you I would win.

Maddie:: Fine whatever.

Joe:: Loser *Kisses her*

Maddie:: *Kisses back*

Joe:: *Pull back and smiles widely*

Maddie:: *Giggles and kisses him again*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Maddie:: *pull him down on the couch and deepens it more*

Joe:: *Turn it into make-out*  


* * *

_**5 minutes later.**_

Denise:: Ahem.

Joe:: *Pull back and sits up* Hey mom

Denise:: Hey guys. Maddie I need you to go and pick up Frankie from a play date.

Joe:: Can I come?

Denise:: No.

Maddie:: Sure Denise.

Denise:: *Give her a note* Here is the address

Joe:: Maybe I should go with her, she still don't know the town.

Denise:: I think she can handle this by herself.

Joe:: Urgh fine.

Maddie:: *gets up and leave*  


* * *

_**10 minutes later.  
Joe walks into Maddie's room to put the books on her desk when he suddenly sees a plane ticket to Canada**_

Joe:: What the...*Picks it up* No return.

Maddie:: Joe?

Joe:: *Turn around* What's this?

Maddie:: A plane ticket.

Joe:: To Canada. What's going on? Are you leaving me?

Maddie:: no of course not.

Joe:: Then what? Because this is a ticket to Canada a no return ticket.

Maddie:: *Doesn't say anything*

Joe:: Answer me!

Maddie:: No! You have no rights to look through my stuff *Take this ticket*

Joe:: I wasn't looking, it was lying right there on the desk!

Maddie:: Can't you just respect my privacy?

Joe:: No not when it comes to you and a plane ticket!?

Maddie:: Leave!

Joe:: No! Not until you tell me what the hell is going on.

Maddie:: Fine I'm leaving, I'm leaving you and your family! Are you happy now!

Joe:: *Hurt* Yeah *Leaves*  


* * *

_**Later that day**_

Maddie:: *Walks downstairs*

Denise:: Maddie is it true that you are leaving?

Maddie:: *Nods*

Kevin Sr:: Can we ask why?

Maddie:: 3 years ago my dad left me and my mom. He had a new family behind our back, he wouldn't have anything to do with me anymore. But 2 weeks ago I found him in Canada. *Tearing up* I just want him to know how my life is without him, I just wanna let him know what he is missing.

Denise:: *Hugs her* Oh hun.

Maddie:: *hugs back*

Kevin Sr:: Joe is very hurt about it.

Maddie:: *Pull back* Where is he?

Denise:: He left 2 hours ago to the basketball field.

Maddie:: May I?

Denise:: Sure.

Maddie:: *leaves*

_**When she arrives.  
She sees Joe kissing Camilla on the bench.  
And runs away crying.  


* * *

1 hour later**_

Joe:: *Arrives home*

Nick:: Where is Maddie?

Joe:: How should I know?

Denise:: *Walks to him* She left 1 hour ago to talk to you at the basketball field.

Joe:: She wasn't there.

Nick:: Then where can she be?

Kevin:: *Walks down* Where can who be?

Nick:: Maddie, she never where at the basketball field.

Kevin:: See that's why she should have a cellphone.

Maddie:: *Walks in*

Nick:: There you are, where have you been?

Maddie:: With Demi and Miley *Walks upstairs*

Denise:: Could you check on her guys?

Joe:: Sure come on.

_**They walk upstairs.  


* * *

In Maddie's room.**_

Maddie:: *packing*

_***Knock Knock***_

Maddie:: Come in.

_**They walk in**_

Joe:: Why did you lie?

Maddie:: *ignores him as tears roll down her cheek*

Nick:: Maddie?

Maddie:: Leave Joe.

Joe:: What?

Maddie:: I said leave.

Kevin:: Maddie what's going on?

Maddie:: Just leave!

Joe:: Fine?*Leaves*

Maddie:: *Turn around with tears rolling down her cheek* I saw him with Camilla on the basketball field

Kevin:: Oh no.

Maddie:: I know I hurt him earlier, but is this what he call revenge?

Nick:: Maybe you should talk to him.

Maddie:: I can't. I have a plane to catch.

Kevin:: So you are really leaving?

Maddie:: *nods and hugs them* You guys are like brothers to me.

Nick:: And you are like our sister *hugs back*

Kevin:: You are always welcome here *Hugs her back*

Maddie:: *Smiles and pull away* I have a Cab to get down to. I will see you guys.

Nick:: You know it.

Maddie:: *Take her suitcase and leaves the room*

_**2 hours later  
Maddie is sitting in the plane waiting for it to take off.**_

???:: Can I sit?

Maddie:: *Looks up*


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Crawford  
Joe Jonas  
Kevin Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Wilson**_  


* * *

_**Continue from last.**_

???:: Can I sit?

Maddie:: *looks up* Joe? You shouldn't be here.

Joe:: *Sits beside her* I know but I am.

Maddie:: *Gets up and walks to a Lady* Excuse me do you wanna switch sees?

Lady:: Why what's the matter?

Maddie:: *Tell her about Joe*

Lady:: Of course *Gets up and walks to Maddie's seat*

Joe:: *Gets up and walks to Maddie* Why are you walking away from me?

Maddie:: because I saw you with Camilla that's why.

Joe:: I can explain.

Maddie:: I would like to see you try.

Joe:: Okay fine I can't. But I only did it because I was so upset that you was going to leave me.

Maddie:: So it was your revenge?

Joe:: No I mean yes kind a. You hurt me.

Maddie:: I know I did that's why I was the basketball field to tell you what's going on.

Joe:: Can we go someone private?

Maddie:: Like?

Joe:: Toilet?

Maddie:: Umm sure.

_**They get up and walks to the toilet.**_

Joe:: Are you really leaving and never coming back?

Maddie:: I don't know Joe.

Joe:: *Sighs* Just tell me why you are going.

Maddie:: Don't be mad.

Joe:: Why should I be mad.

Maddie:: Just promise.

Joe:: Fine I promise.

Maddie:: I found my dad, he lives in Toronto.

Joe:: Aw Maddie, you read the e-mail he send you.

Maddie:: I know. But I just wanna let him know how my life is without him, I wanna let him know what he is missing out on.

Joe:: *hugs her* I just don't wanna see you get hurt.

Maddie:: *Pull back* I won't. Will you be there with me?

Joe:: So the thing you saw with me and Camilla?

Maddie:: I will forgive you if you forgive me.

Joe:: Of course love *Kisses her*

Maddie:: *Smiles* I'm tired.

Joe:: *Smiles* Let's go back to our seats.

_**They leave the toilet and walks to their seats.  


* * *

*Friday morning*  
They arrives at the hotel.**_

Joe:: *Smirks*

Maddie:: *Looks at him* What?

Joe:: You still owe me from the bet.

Maddie:: I'll think about it.

Joe:: Oh yeah? *pushes her on the bed on goes on top of her* Loser *Start to tickle her*

Maddie:: *laugh* Joe stop it!

Joe:: Say please.

Maddie:: *laugh* Pretty pretty please?

Joe:: *Stops and kisses her*

Maddie:: *Kisses back*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Maddie:: *Deepens it more*

Joe:: *Slowly lift up her shirt a bit

Maddie:: *Stops him* Don't, i'm not ready yet.

Joe:: Sorry *Kisses her softly*

Maddie:: It's fine *Kisses him*

Joe:: *kisses back*

Maddie:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Deepens it more*

Maddie:: *Pushes him off* later lover boy.

Joe:: *Lie beside her* I can't wait *Winks*

Maddie:: *Giggles and put her head on his chest* I'm very very tired.

Joe:: How about we get some sleep, and explore the town when we get up?

Maddie:: *yawns* Sounds good to me.

Joe:: *kisses her on the top of her head*

Maddie:: *Smiles* Sweet dreams

Joe:: Always *Smiles*

_**They fall asleep.  


* * *

Later that day  
They are walking around town.  
**__**When Joe's phone rings.**_

Joe:: *Answer it* Joe speaking.

Kevin:: Where the hell are you, as far as I remember you left yesterday saying that you was going to play some basketball but never came back.

Joe:: *laugh nervously* You will probably laugh at this. But instead of going to the basketball field I went to the airport and i'm now walking around in Toronto with my beautiful and adorable girlfriend.

Kevin:: *Laugh* Seriously Joe where are you?  
Joe:: I just said it, Toronto.

Kevin:: What! Are you out of your mind!

Joe:: Well...Yeah

Kevin:: You will get in big trouble when you come back.

Joe:: I can take it.

Kevin:: Oh boy.

Joe:: Talk to you later dude

Kevin:: Bye

Joe:: Bye *hangs up*

Maddie:: *looks at him with crossing arms*

Joe:: *Looks at her* What?

Maddie:: You didn't told them?

Joe:: Like they would actually let me go.

Maddie:: *Giggles and kisses him*

Joe:: *Kisses back*

Maddie:: *Pull away and smiles* I love you

Joe:: I love you too.  


* * *

_**Saturday morning.**_

Joe:: *Walks in with roomservice* Maddie?

Maddie:: *Wakes up* Umm roomservice.

Joe:: *Sits beside her and kisses her* Good morning

Maddie:: *Smiles* Good morning

Joe:: So what are we going to do today?

Maddie:: Well, I was thinking about meeting my dad.

Joe:: Do you want me to come?

Maddie:: *Nods*

Joe:: Promise me something.

Maddie:: What?

Joe:: Promise that this won't effect our relationship.

Maddie:: What do you mean?

Joe:: I mean what if things go good between you two.

Maddie:: I...don't know

Joe:: Are you planning on moving here?

Maddie:: Joe...

Joe:: That's what was I was afraid off.

Maddie:: Joe please understand.

Joe:: *Looks at her* I do understand, you wanna be with your real family.

Maddie:: *Nods*

Joe:: I just wished it wasn't so far away from me that's all.

Maddie:: Me too.

_**Later that day.  
They are arriving outside of Maddie's dad's house.**_

Maddie:: This is huge.

Joe:: Yeah.

Maddie:: *looks at him* I don't know if I can do this Joe.

Joe:: *Take her hand* Of course you can *Kisses her hand* We didn't travel all this way for nothing.

Maddie:: *Shake her head*

Joe:: Now take a deep breath and let's go out.

Maddie:: *nods and take a deep breath* I'm ready *Gets out of the car*

Joe:: *gets out too and walks to her*

Maddie:: *Take his hand*

Joe:: *Smiles* Relax.

Maddie:: But what if he hates me?

Joe:: Then he is just a stupid jerk. Come on.

_**They walks to the door.**_

Maddie:: *Rings the doorbell*

???:: *Answer it* Yes may I help you?

Maddie:: Umm i'm looking for...

???:: Yes?

Maddie:: Brad...Brad Wilson?

???:: *Shouts* Mr Wilson someone is here for you *Walks away*

Maddie:: *Looks at Joe*

Joe:: Deep breath

Maddie:: *Take a deep breath*

Brad:: *Walks to the door* Madeline?

Maddie:: *nods*

Brad:: What are you doing here? Didn't you get my e-mails?

Maddie:: I did.

Brad:: You should just leave.

Maddie:: But...

Brad:: Leave Madeline.

Maddie:: *Runs crying to the car*

Joe:: *Looks at him disgusted* What kind of a dad are you? She is your own flesh and blood and you don't wanna have anything to do with her? Someday I hope that your "New" Family finds out the truth about you. She came here to Canada just to see you and you don't wanna see her? Have a nice life Mr. Wilson *Walks to Maddie*

Brad:: *Feels bad and walks in*

Joe:: Hey hey come here *hugs Maddie*

Maddie:: *Crying onto his chest*

Joe:: You don't need him, you have your mom and you have my family who loves you. *Stroke her hair* You'll be fine I promise.

Maddie:: *Pull back* I love you

Joe:: I love you too *Kisses her softly* Very very much

Maddie:: *kisses him*


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Sunday morning.**

Maddie:: *Open her eyes slowly*

Joe:: *Smiles at her* Good morning

Maddie:: *Smiles slightly* Good morning

Joe:: Feeling any better?

Maddie:: A bit yeah *Smiles*

Joe:: Forget about him okay? *Kisses her forehead*

***Knock Knock***

Joe:: Who can that be? *Gets up and opens the door*

???:: Can I come in?

Joe:: I don't think she wanna see you after yesterday.

Maddie:: *Walks to the door* Dad?

Brad:: Can we talk?

Maddie:: *Looks at Joe*

Joe:: *Kisses her forehead* I will be in the lobby

Maddie:: *nods*

Joe:: *Leaves*

Brad:: *Walks in*

**30 minutes later.****  
Joe is sitting in the lobby and suddenly sees Brad walking by him.  
He gets up and runs up to the room.**

Joe:: *Walks in* Maddie?

**No one answers.**

Joe:: babe? *Looks around then hears sobs in the bathroom* Maddie? *Knocks on the door* Open up.

Maddie:: *Crying* Go away

Joe:: Maddie please let me in.

Maddie:: You will hate me.

Joe:: No I won't, I love you, let me in please.

Maddie:: *Opens the door and stand with a razor in her hand* I can't do it.

Joe:: *take the razor and hugs her* What did he tell you? *Pull back and take her hand and lead her to the bed*

Maddie:: *Sits down* He told me that...*Sobs* he never wanted me in the first place. I just stayed with my until I was old enough. I was a mistake to him Joe *Starts to cry*

Joe:: *hugs her* It will be okay.

Maddie:: *Pull back* Do you think your parents would give me my job back?

Joe:: *Smiles* Are you staying with us?

Maddie:: *nods and wipe her tears away* Either that or I move to London.

Joe:: *Kisses her a few times*

Maddie:: *Smiles a bit*

Joe:: *Put his forehead against her* I love you

Maddie:: I love you too.

Joe:: *Kisses her deeply*

Maddie:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Deepens it more*

Maddie:: *Pull back and take his shirt of*

Joe:: *Kisses her deeply*

Maddie:: *Deepens it*  
Joe:: *Pull back and take of her shirt*

Maddie:: *Bites her lower lip*

Joe:: *push her gently down and go on top of her*

Maddie:: Joe?

Joe:: yeah?

Maddie:: Do you have protection.

Joe:: Always *Take his wallet up*

Maddie:: *kisses him softly* be gentle

Joe:: Of course love *Kisses her deeply*

**Later that day.  
Maddie wakes up and sees Joe sleeping.  
She put his shirt on and take his phone then walks to the bathroom**

Maddie:: *Dial's her Reese's number*

Reese:: *Answer it* Reese Speaking.

Maddie:: Hey mom, it's me.

Reese:: Hey hunni, how are you.

Maddie:: I'm in Canada.

Reese:: In Canada...Oh hun you didn't.

Maddie:: I just had to meet him. See him.

Reese:: What did he tell you?

Maddie:: The truth. That he never wanted me in the first place.

Reese:: Aww hunni i'm sorry.

Maddie:: I really thought he loved me.

Reese:: I'm sorry Hun.

Maddie:: yeah me too.

Reese:: I gotta go hun, have a meeting.

Maddie:: Wait mom.

Reese:: Yeah?

Maddie:: I love you and Miss you so much.

Reese:: Me too hun. Bye

Maddie:: Bye *Hangs up then Dial's Miley's number*

Miley:: *Answer it* Joe?

Maddie:: No it's Maddie.

Miley:: What are you doing with Joe's phone. And wait this means you two made up. Eeep!

Maddie:: *Smiles* Yeah we did.

Nick:: (In the background) What's going on?

Maddie:: Tell Nick I said Hey

Nick:: Hey Maddie

Miley:: He heard.

Maddie:: *Smiles* So what are you two up to?

Miley:: Watching a Movie.

Maddie:: Aww how cute. I gotta go, I think Joe is awake.

Miley:: Is he sleeping? It's only 1

Maddie:: Yeah well...I will tell you when I get home.

Miley:: *Confused* Umm okay...Tell Joe we said Hey

Maddie:: I will Bye *Hangs up and walks out*

Joe:: There you are.

Maddie:: *Smiles* yeah

Joe:: *Pull her down and kisses her softly*

Maddie:: *Smiles* I'm happy that you were my 1st.

Joe:: *Smiles and put his boxers on* be right back *Kisses her softly and walks to the bathroom*

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *walks out* You are you beautiful.

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *Lie back down beside her*

Maddie:: *Kisses him softly* I like your shirt.

Joe:: You look very hot with it on *Rub her thigh*

Maddie:: I just wanna lie here all day.

Joe:: *Smiles* I think we can work something out.

Maddie:: But we need to get home, you have school tomorrow.

Joe:: So?

Maddie:: So...School is important.

Joe:: If it is, then why aren't you going to school?

Maddie:: I am starting in college after the summer holiday. On UCLA.

Joe:: *Smiles* That's funny so am I.

Maddie:: You got in?

Joe:: *Nods and smiles*  
Maddie:: *Roll on top of him and kisses him a few times* I'm so proud of you.

Joe:: I couldn't have done it without you.

Maddie:: Of course you could.

Joe:: *Kisses her*

Maddie:: *Kisses back*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Maddie:: *Pull away*

Joe:: *Smiles*

Maddie:: *Gets off him and pick up her clothes*

Joe:: What do you think you are doing?

Maddie:: I'm going to get dressed. We are going home tonight.

Joe:: Whatever you think love.

Maddie:: *Walks to the bathroom*

**Later that day  
At Dinner, Home at the Jonas's.**

Denise:: So have any of you heard from Joseph?

Nick:: Um no, but Miley were talking to Maddie this earlier today.

Kevin Sr:: And?

Nick:: And...I don't know anymore than that.

Joe:: *Walks inside* We are back!

**They all get up and walks to them.**

Demi:: *hugs Maddie* I thought we lost a good friend.

Maddie:: *Smiles and pull back* Never.

Denise:: It's so great to have you both home.

Joe:: Does it means she can stay?

Denise:: Of course it does.

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Miley:: So what happened in Canada?

Maddie:: He told me that I was a huge mistake to him. He never loved me, he just stayed with my mom until I was old enough.

Nick:: *hugs her* You have us.

Maddie:: *Smiles and pull back* If you don't mind I think i'm gonna go to bed.

Denise:: Of course not.

Joe:: *Kisses her* Goodnight.

Maddie:: *Smiles* Goodnight *Walks upstairs*

Joe:: I'm hungry.

**They walks to the dining room.**


	14. Chapter 14

**1 week later.  
Monday morning.**

Maddie:: *Walks into Joe and sees he still is sleeping* Joe? *Walks to him and sits on his bed* Joe?

Joe:: *Open his eyes* 5 more minutes please.

Maddie:: Get up, you are gonna be late for school.

Joe:: I don't care.

Maddie:: You know...I know that your parents and frankie are going out tonight. So that means we can have the house to ourself, but if you don't wanna go to school...

Joe:: *Sits up* i'm up.

Maddie:: *Removes from his bed* Hurry

Joe:: *Gets out of bed* Beat it.

Maddie:: *Giggles and leaves the room*  


* * *

**10 minutes later.**

Joe:: *Walks down* Good morning mom.

Denise.: Morning hun. It was about time.

Joe:: Yeah well i was tired. So where are you, dad and frankie going tonight?

Denise:: No where? Who told you that we are?

Joe:: Umm no one. See you later *Leaves the kitchen*  


* * *

**Outside**

Maddie:: *Putting laundry up*

Joe:: You little liar.

Maddie:: *Laugh* i got you out of bed didn't I? *Turn to him*

Joe:: *Walks to her* I'm gonna get you for that.

Maddie:: *Wrap her arms around his neck* Sure you are *Kisses him*

Joe:: *Kisses back*

Maddie:: *Pull away* Bye now *Remove her arms*

Joe:: *kisses her softly* Bye.

Maddie:: Bye.

Joe:: *Leaves*

Maddie:: *Smiles*

Denise:: *Walks out* Have you told him that you are leaving for a week to go to England?

Maddie:: *Sighs* Not yet *Turn to her* He won't be happy about it.

Denise:: I know he won't, my boy loves you. But Maddie you are leaving tomorrow.

Maddie:: I know. I will tell him when he get's home.

Denise:: Sure thing hun *Walks back inside*

Maddie:: *Sighs and gets back to the laundry*  


* * *

**Later that day  
When Joe and Nick arrives home.**

Maddie:: *Walks out from the living room* Hey

Nick:: Hey Maddie

Maddie:: *Smiles a bit* Joe can we talk?

Joe:: You look serious?

Maddie:: I am.

Joe:: Sure, lets go for a walk *Holds his hand out*

Maddie:: *Walks to him and take it*

Joe:: We won't be long  
**  
They walks out.  


* * *

After a few minutes**

Joe:: So you wanted to talk? But you have been quiet since we left the house?

Maddie:: *Stops and looks at him* Don't get mad.

Joe:: I won't

Maddie:: promise?

Joe:: *kisses her softly* I promise *Smiles*

Maddie:: My mom...she umm...invited me to stay with her...For a week. And well...i'm leaving tomorrow night.

Joe:: How long have you been knowing about this?

Maddie:: 2 days maybe. I'm so so sorry I should have told you sooner, I just didn't know how.

Joe:: It's fine *Smiles*

Maddie:: Really?

Joe:: Yeah. It's just...One week without you?

Maddie:: I'm sorry.

Joe:: We will get through it, I will call everyday.

Maddie:: It's gonna be expensive.

Joe:: I don't care, I got the money. That reminds me, I got you something.

Maddie:: What?

Joe:: *Pull a necklace out of his pocket* Look on the back.

Maddie:: *Turn the heart and sees "yours forever" oh my god. Joe...

Joe:: You like it?

Maddie:: Are you kidding? I love it. Will you give me it on?

Joe:: *Smiles* Sure, turn around.

Maddie:: *Does as told*

Joe:: *Give her the necklace on* Perfect

Maddie:: *Turn around and kisses him* I love you

Joe:: I love you too.  


* * *

**Tuesday night at the airport.**

Joe:: *Looking down sad*

Maddie:: *walks to him and sits on his lap* What's wrong?

Joe:: One week without my adorable girlfriend, how can I handle that?

Maddie:: You promised me you would call everyday.

Joe:: I know, it's just not the same.

Maddie:: Joe please don't do this to me.

Joe:: I'm sorry *Kisses her* I'm sorry.

Kevin:: Your plane is here.

Maddie:: *Gets of Joe's lap* Well I guess I will see you guys in one week then.

Nick:: *hugs her* Take care.

Maddie:: *Smiles* You too. *Pull back*

Kevin:: *hugs her* We will miss you.

Maddie:: I'm gonna miss you guys too. *Pull back* Believe it or not i'm actually gonna miss cleaning up after you guys.

Nick:: We will have a big messy room for you when you get back *Smiles*

Maddie:: *Laugh* Thanks...*Turns to Joe*

Joe:: *Give her a small smile*

Maddie:: *Walks to him and kisses him softly* I'm gonna miss you.

Joe:: I'm gonna miss you more *Hugs her*

Maddie:: *Pull back and kisses him softly* Goodbye. *Is about to walk away*

Joe:: *Grab her hand*

Maddie:: *Looks at him*

Joe:: *Smiles* Why do you keep on saying goodbye, it's like we never are going to see each other anymore. I will see you in a week *Smiles*

Maddie:: *Smiles* I will see you in a week.

Joe:: *lets go of her*

Maddie:: *Smiles and walks to the gate*  


* * *

I'm soooo sorry for the last update on this one...Forgive me?  
There is probably one more chapter left of this story.


End file.
